


I is for Impact Play

by HinaSohma



Series: Kinky ABCs [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impact Play, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: Just smut, no plot





	I is for Impact Play

Dean had a bit of a complex about being the older brother. See, he was Sammy's older brother, but certianly not his big brother. 

The only time Dean didnt mind being shorter than his brother was in bed. Sometimes it was just so hot to have his little brother dominate him, leaning over him and smacking his ass, grabbing him. 

Good for Dean, Sam liked to hit him too. Have him bent over on the bed, pull down his jeans and underwear to just under his ass, and smack it until it was red. 

But sometimes they needed more. Sometimes Dean was extra naughty. That was when Sam would take off his belt. 

"Keep count. Say thank you." Sam would order him, gruffly, before popping the belt one time in the air. 

Dean winced as the belt came down on his ass. "One. Thank you." He said, even as he felt ass grow hot where the strip of skin was reddening. Sam brought the belt down again, with a satisfying "pop" on his ass. 

"T-two." Dean said. Sam waited a moment. "Two, what, Dean?" He growled. 

"Thank you." Dean said, trying not to sound shaky. 

Sam hit him again, this time with more force and Dean cried out. "T-Three... Thank you.." He said, fighting tears even as his cock grew beneath him. 

Again. "F-four. T-thank you." Again. "F-Five. T-Thank Y-you." Dean said, quiet tears escaping his eyes, and his cock now at full mast, yearning to be touched. 

Sam put the belt down on the bedside table, his own cock hard in his pants. He rubbed his hand over his brother's ass. "Sit up." He commanded, as Dean scrambled to sit on his burning ass. His cock was so hard it hurt at this point, and Sam stripped while watching him sit there. 

"Are you a naughty boy, Dean?" Sam asked, sitting beside him, putting on hand on his brother's cock.

"Y-yes." Dean stuttered out, leaning himself back. 

"That's why you get spanked." He said, stroking his older brother expertly, catching his lips in a tight kiss. 

Dean's ass would burn all the next day. A reminder that he was, in fact, not the big brother.


End file.
